narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hime Ohikawa
Hime Ohikawa is the first Princess of Land of Dash and an former Konohagakure's kunoichi. She was also Tobirama's Senju lover. Backstory Hime Ohikawa is the daughter of Kazama and Uma Ohikawa. Born in the Village of Snow in Land of Iron Hime was also the heiress of the Ohikawa clan who was considered as the royal clan of the Land of Iron. North Wars When Hime Was 6 Land of Iron enter in war with the Nort Territories and she is sent in exile along Hitomi Bumaru the heiress of Bumaru clan to Konoha . As they were leaving both girls escorted by Dai Hotaru were attacked despite having succed to protect them Dai is severl’y injured but managed to go to Konoha where he give the girls to Shun Harumi Dai's longtime friend guard before dying from his injuries. Early Life In Konoha Hime and Hitomi are raised by Shun and his wife Kana along their daughter Himako with who the both girls create an immediate friendship. Hime grow to be an formidabe Shinzo I excelling on the battlefield especially in kenjutsu and taijutsu. Hime seems to have kept from her old life her samurai training explaining her talent in the areas. Hime however seems to have no curiosity for her origins and Only remember few details of her life. With Time Hime became one of Konoha most talented Kunoichi and get knwon by the other villages as they Silver Kunoichi. Hime was known to be caoable being very cruel and ruthless slaughtering her ennemies at some point some army were ordered to flee on sight if she appeared on the battlefield. Kidnapping At 19 Hime is sent by Hashirama Senju to rescue Umi Uzumaki which is an common task for the Ohikawa Kunoichi. As The rescue mission goes well Both are followed by 15 jonin. Hime decied to stay to fight while Umi is sent back to Konoha. However during the battle Hime is drugged and kidnapped. While being the hostage Hime eyes Ogan were removed and experimented on while Hime was kept captive. Umi for her part immediately advert Hashirama and Tobirama and Hitomi are sent to rescue Hime. After Hime is rescued her eyes are still infected and no cure are effective. This event profoundly affect the relationship between Hime and Umi who felt responsible and try to get forgiveness. Tobirama finally bring an cure from an mission who aver itself effective and is thanked by Hime and it’s the beginning of their relationshup As Hime start to go on mission again Umi beg her to train her as she savent to be seen as Umi and not the Uzumaki always being held in hostage. After multiple begging Hime accept to train Umi and both start to grow an friendship. = Tobirama Hime's was very thankful to Tobirama for rescuing her and also for finding the cure for her eyes. Both truly interact on an mission where Tobirama is surprised by Hime's tactician and kunoichi skills. Both met again at Mito's anniversary where both get to talk. Days passes as Tobirama see Hime training Umi and found himslf surprised that Hime is an decnt teacher. Both get to see each other in the street or missions. Tobirama noticed Hime's beauty while an mission on the Hidden Storm Village and after that mission the attarction who was mutual grew. Umi who noticed the attaraction that Hime and Tobirama had for each other set up her cousin in law with Hime. Being her classic self Umi lock Tobirama and Hime up and told them to get to know each other or they would be lock up. After hours of escape tentatives Hime and Tobirama get to talk with Tobirama making the first moves. As they talked both slowly to find themselves common opinions and getting along. After spending a day in the cell both were freed with Hime locking up Umi. After seeing that they appreciate each other Hime and Tobirama started to go on dates and quickly both start to grow feelings for each other. This was noticed by few people in their circle notably Umi ,Mito ,Hashirama and Hitomi and Himako even if both of them denied to have feelings for each other. Kazuhi arrival It started by two Shinobi reporting the presence of an outsider Kazuhi Ohikawa. Hime hearing the news rush to the Entrance to find her cousin injured. Hime beg Hashirama to accept Kazuhi as an exiled and that she will be in charge of him. After Hime's requests Hashirama accept Kazuhi and Hime and Kazuhi quickly get along. Hime make sure that Kazuhi is comfortable in Konoha however Her relationship with Tobirama is affected as Tobirama had no trust in Kazuhi. This cause the pair to argue a lot and Tobirama accept Kazuhi after he rescue three Jonin from an A rank mission. Even if Tobirama seems to accept Kazuhi he sent two trusted Jonin to investigate on the Ohikawa Clan and retrieve any archives about them in The Land of Iron. On a meeting Kazuhi try to kill Itama and an Butsuma Senju memeher. Kazuhi claim that Itama who was close friend with him and his father Butsuma Senju actually betrayed Both Ohikawa and Bumaru clan. During the War between Land of Iron and North Territory Butsuma and Itama actually sold secrets about the army to the North in condition that the NRoth wornt attack Konoha. As Tobirama was about to attack Kazuhi for what he had done Hime weirdly stop him threatening him to kill him if he dare touch Kazuhi. Both leave the meeting and start to prepare to leave Konoha as Hime ask Hitomi to join her thing that she accept. Himako try to dissuade Hime to leave but Hime answer her that she can’t understand the pain of loosing an entire family and your entire people. Hime Hitomi and Kazuhi leave Konoha and an tracking unit is sent after them. The tracking unit come back injured and trio is classed as S-Rank Criminal. Tobirama try to do his duty toward Konoha as he try to find a way to bring Hime back. The two Jonin sent on gathering mission come back with books on the Noble Clans of Land of Iron. Ohikawa Clan is discirved as a Clan who used to be extrenky powerful, their mixed Wedding with other Clans led them to have multiple Kekkei Genkai and their renowned dojutsu Ogan. The Ogan is classified as an eyes Able to probject memories as well of deleting them. It also allow to hypnotize its victims and to manipulate water. The only way to freed the victim from hypnose is by string emotional chick or awaken his second pupil of the Ogan. Tobirama quickly understand that Kazuhi must had put Hime and Hitomi on hypnose. Orphans 11 As they are researched by Konoha Hitomi Hime and Kazuhi arrived to the Hidden Tear Village where they are greeted by Omi Osoko. Kazuhi ingroudced hem to the Orphan 11 who is a group of 11 war orphan who desire to get revenge fir their family. It start by Killo an orphan from the Hidden Cold Village , Menma orphan from the Hidden Wind Village , Kono orphan from the Hidden Lotus Village , Kakin from the what Would be Hidden Mist Village the Mist Territory, Manda From the Bear Village , Uno from Uzushiogakure , and Omi himself from the Hidden Valley Village and Izume Uchiha who’s father was killed in a fight by an Senju. As Hime and Hitomi join it doesn’t take long before the 11 start doin rampage on several Village. Their goal is to retrieve the tailed beast and to unify them in one having an mass weapon of destruction they could assure Order. On the first KAGE summit they attack the Hidden Mist Village toi retrieve an Kaguya clan member who was Kazuhi's lover as well an expert of stealth and espionnage. The mission is interruoted by Umi herself who doesn’t recognize Hime and is mortally wounded Umi survived to the wound but is shocked by Hime's cold tempérament during the battle. Before Hime’s départ she’s ask her why she would do this. Why she would break peace and Hime reply her is that desire of peace that annihilate Uzushiogakure. Intrigued Umi ask Mito what truly happened to Uzushiogakure and Mito asnwer with Sadness that Uzushiogakure was targeted by several attack and is now almost Extinct and that Konoha didn’t step in becuase it would create an conflict with the main countries. rest is cooMing sooon)[[Category:DRAFT]